omnipediav10fandomcom-20200215-history
Tetrax Shard
Tetrax Shard is a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. He was a bounty hunter. He first appears in Hunted. Appearance Ben 10 Tetrax wears a grey suit. Тhere is a triangular shape on his belt, shoulder pads, and mask. His mask is all black with lines going down it. When he removes his mask, you can see his face. It resembles Diamondhead with blue-green crystal skin and green eyes. Powers Since he is a Petrosapien, he is able to manipulate crystal shards and create different things with them. He can shoot them out of his hand and create sharp objects using his hands. His suit has different weapons attached to it that he uses to blast his enemies. He is very talented on his hoverboard. He also has very tough skin that is only vulnerable to sound. Personallity Tetrax takes his jobs very seriously. He never messes around, and is always focused on his task. He cares about Ben and is always trying to make him a better hero. He is dedicated to protecting the Omnitrix and to stopping Vilgax. Ben 10 He first appears in Hunted, where he is defeating a few of Vilgax's Drones so he can get hired to bring Vilgax the Omnitrix. When he gets to Earth, he finds some evidence,but when Sixsix steals it, Tetrax gets mad and pulls it off Sixsix, threatening to hurt him. After Sixsix leaves, Tetrax blows up the training area Diamondhead was at and flies away on his hoverboard. Tetrax then finds Ben as Diamondhead being attacked by Kraab and Sixsix, so he throws a grenade that causes them to faint. He grabs Diamondhead and throws him outside, then starts explainging to him about how the Omnitrix is advanced and not a play toy. When Diamondhead attacks him, Tetrax easily wins the fight, saying that he hasn't reached that alien's potential. When Diamondhead asks how Tetrax knows so much, he takes off his helmet, revealing that he is of the same species. When Kraab and Sixsix show up to attack, Tetrax takes Ben, saying the Omnitrix is the only priority. However, Ben explains that keeping his family safe is more important. Tetrax then tells Ben to stay put and he runs out to get his hoverboard, attacking Sixsix and Kraab. Later, Tetrax sees Grey Matter and yells at him for not staying put. Once the enemies are defeated, Tetrax compliments Ben, saying he made a good choice. Later, Tetrax lets Ben keep the Omnitrix for now, saying its in good hands, and he also gives Ben his hoverboard. 'Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix' Tetrax returns in Secret of the Omnitrix where he arrives on earth because he heard that the Omnitrix was in SDM (Self Destruct Mode). He told Ben that the only person who could fix it was the creator of the Omnitrix, Azmuth. He then brought Ben on his ship away from Max and Gwen as they would search the galaxy for Azmuth. While on the ship he introduced Ben to his pilot Gluto. While flying through hyper space, Tetrax takes the time to examine the watch for Azmuth's DNA signature. The Omnitrix then tells him that Azmuth is at a prison. The alarms in the ship then go off and Tetrax and Wildmutt go to investigate. When they find out that the intruder is Gwen, Tetrax notices that the count down on the Omnitrix has accelerated. While studying the Omnitrix he learns that whenever Ben transforms it increases the speed of the count down. When they reach Incausicon Tetrax goes to search for Azmuth while Ben and Gwen get in to trouble with a few aliens. While Tetrax is searching he runs into Sixsix and gets into a little battle. After defeating Sixsix he finds Ben and Gwen and brings them back to the ship to escape Incausicon. While flying away an alien named Myaxx is brought aboard the ship by Ben as he tells Tetrax that it's the creator of the Omnitrix. Once they escape Myaxx explains to Tetrax that she is just the assistant and thats why her DNA signature was on the Omnitrix instead of Azmuth's. They then find out that Azmuth is actually on a planet called Zenon. Once they get to Zenon, Tetrax's ship gets attacked by Vilgax. Tetrax then fights them off with the rest of the group till they land on the planet. Inside a cave they come across Floraunas and Tetrax fought along side Ben except one of them captured Gwen and took her away. After getting over there loss, they continued down a hall. Tetrax talked to Ben about his past stating that he was a selfish being like Ben so he became a mercenary. He then worked for Vilgax and unknowingly helped him destroy Tetrax's home planet. He then vowed to himself to never let any dangerous weapon reach Vilgax's claws again. Once they reach Azmuth's lair Tetrax watches as Ben breaks through the doors and reaches Azmuth. They then learn that Azmuth the creator of the Omnitrix is really a Galvan. The group then run outside to see Vilgax and an army of drones. Tetrax then got in a fight with Sixsix and help Ben defeat Vilgax and his drones. In the end Tetrax drops Ben and Gwen off to earth and flies away. Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Tetrax returns in Destroy All Aliens where he returns to Earth because Azmuth told him to find Ben and bring him to Azmuth. As Tetrax was gonna bring Ban aboard his ship, an evil To'kustar showed up and attacked. After Tetrax and Ben defeated it, while on Tetrax's ship, Tetrax fixed the Omnitrix so Ben wouldn't beable to turn back into human once he transformed. His ship was then attacked causing Ben to fly away out of the ship. Tetrax quickly found Max and Gwen and told them what happened. He then helped them search for Ben and Azmuth. The group then met up with Ben and the retaliator at Ben's house. However, the Omnitrix started making weird noises and it teleported Tetrax and Gwen inside the Omnitrix. They didn't know what was going on till they were attacked by lots of Vulpimancers. Gwen then cast a spell causing Tetrax and Gwen to get teleported to Ben and the Retaliator. Once teleported, Tetrax realized that he is on his home planet, Petropia. They then realize that it is just a computer simulation and it's not real. After being attacked and having a long battle they finally escape the Omnitrix and get back to earth where the evil Tokustar is back and destroying the town. When the Omnitrix mutates Ben's parents, Tetrax tells Ben he will handle them while he fights the tokustar. In the end the Tokustar turned out to be Azmuth and Ben's parents were cured. Tetrax then took off with Azmuth leaving Ben, Gwen, and Max. Ben 10: Alien Force Tetrax Shard comes back to earth in Secret of Chromastone where he attacks Ben asking him for Chromastone. Tetrax then grabs the Omnitrix and dials up Chromastone but when he pushes the Omnitrix down, Ben turns into Diamondhead instead. To Tetrax's surprise, Ben states he no longer has Chromastone. However, Tetrax then smashes Diamondhead causing him to crush into several peices revealing Chromastone underneathe him. Tetrax then gives Chromastone a crystal which leads to him flying away. After putting Diamondhead back together, Tetrax explains to Gwen, Kevin, and Ben that he needed Chromastone to take the crystal and revive his home planet Petropia. He then explains that Chromastone's name is Sigulite. Vilgax then crashed down onto Mr. Smoothys threatening Tetrax. The group tries to fight against Vilgax but they then realize they can't win so they run somewhere else to hide. Somehwere in the sewers, Vilgax finds them again but is stopped by Echoecho. Tetrax then brings everyone on his ship to stop Vilgax from reaching Sigulite. When they reach Petropia they see they are to late as Vilgax freezes Tetrax and flies away. After Kevin frees Tetrax he tells everyone Chromastone is dead and that all is lost. However, Ben turns into Diamondhead and takes the crystal to the highest point on Petropia reviving all of it's people. In the end Tetrax drops Ben, Kevin, and Gwen off at Earth and tells them that he plans getting revenge on Vilgax for everything that he has done. Appearances Ben 10 Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Recurring Characters